Jeux de rôles
by Ahelya PvC et XY
Summary: A propos de Wuji, de ses mensonges et de ses masques. A propos de Fuyao aussi...


Cette fic a été inspirée par le thème « **Cou** » donné pendant la nuit d'écriture d'avril du FoF (ou Forum Francophone. Voir mes auteurs favoris sur mon profil). Le principe des nuits, on a une heure pour écrire sur un thème donné.

Cet OS n'a pas été écrit au cours de la nuit mais aurait dû l'être. Le problème, c'est que 8 idées sur « **Cou** » sont nées pendant la nuit d'écriture et les jours suivants. J'ai donc un peu manqué de temps pour tout écrire avant que notre bien-aimée Wizz ne fasse le résumé des textes de la nuit…

Tout ça pour dire : nouvelle variation sur « **Cou** ». Sur une idée d'Oceanna. Sur un fandom sur lequel je n'ai encore jamais écrit jusqu'à maintenant et sur lequel je ne pensais pas écrire un jour…

.

* * *

**Jeux de rôles**

_._

Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il apprécierait ce genre de chose. Non. C'était même plus que ça en fait. Ce n'était pas seulement quelque chose qu'il appréciait. C'était une chose qui le charmait et le captivait. C'était une chose qu'il aimait et qui l'enflammait. C'était une chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à expliquer.

Peut-être que c'était à cause de lui ?

Ce ne serait pas si étonnant après tout. Il mentait et jouait. Sur son nom et ses origines. Sur les véritables raisons de sa présence ou de ses agissements. C'était une chose à laquelle il excellait naturellement. C'était une chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir mais pas souvent pour son propre plaisir. Il y avait généralement une raison à ses tours et ses mensonges. Parce que son père lui avait donné un ordre. Parce que son maître lui avait donné une mission. Il devenait alors quelqu'un d'autre pour un temps et un plan.

C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir mais c'était aussi, et surtout, un jeu de masques et de faux-semblants qu'il pratiquait depuis longtemps. Parce que devant la Cour, le prince héritier de Megrez ne pouvait pas se conduire de la même manière que Wuji devant sa mère. Parce qu'il était souvent beaucoup plus facile de jouer un rôle et de mentir. Parce qu'il y avait des choses qu'il ne voulait pas voir ou savoir. Parce que c'était sans doute un peu une fuite aussi… Après tout, n'était-ce pas exactement pour cette raison que le prince héritier de Megrez était devenu l'élève du Firmament ?

Mais même si mentir et jouer un rôle lui venait naturellement, même si c'était une chose qu'il faisait avec plaisir, ça n'expliquait peut-être pas totalement pourquoi il aimait la voir le faire aussi.

Peut-être que c'était à cause d'elle en fait ?

Il était le prince héritier de Megrez. Il était un bon parti. Il y avait toujours eu des gens qui avaient voulu obtenir ses faveurs en lui envoyant leurs sœurs ou leurs filles. Leurs femmes aussi même si la chose était plus rare.

Il était le prince héritier de Megrez. On avait toujours mis des dizaines de femmes sur son chemin afin qu'elles puissent le séduire et ce, même après ses fiançailles avec la deuxième princesse héritière de La Charrue. Un autre masque, un autre rôle, avait alors fait son apparition. Parce qu'il pouvait utiliser ces femmes. Parce qu'il serait alors capable de leur faire avouer leurs secrets mais surtout ceux de leur famille. Parce qu'il pouvait les mettre en compétition les unes contre les autres, une famille contre une autre. Ce n'était que l'un des nombreux jeux que la famille impériale avait à sa disposition pour occuper la Cour après tout. L'Empire n'avait qu'une Impératrice mais l'Empereur avait plusieurs épouses. Envoyer une fille dans son harem, c'était l'assurance de gagner un peu de pouvoir et d'influence.

Elle, elle avait d'abord été un adversaire et une possible menace. A ses mensonges et à ses plans. Elle, elle rendait coup pour coup. Mot pour mot. Service pour Service. Ils avaient été adversaires comme complices. Ils se battaient l'un contre l'autre et il aimait ça. Elle l'aidait à accomplir ses plans et il adorait ça.

Au début, ces jeux n'avaient pas eu l'air de lui plaire mais au fil du temps et des régions de l'Empire, la réticence avait disparu et elle avait commencé à s'amuser tout autant que lui.

Peut-être que c'était tout simplement leur truc à eux ?

Après tout, il y avait eu : l'héritier du trône des Eaux profondes et la servante du quartier sombre de la montagne de l'Âme Mystique, le roi des Eaux Profondes et l'épouse Juste qui était devenue sa reine, Yuan Zhaoxu, l'assistant du prince héritier de Megrez et la Sainte Folian, deuxième princesse héritière de la Charrue, Yuan Zhaoxu, simple plaignant venu plaider sa cause auprès de la magistrat Fu de la ville de Yao, Zhangsun Wuji, le prince héritier de Megrez et Jiang Feng, son garde du corps en désir d'émancipation…

Peu importait les noms, les déguisements et les rôles à tenir, ils allaient par deux. Adversaires, parfois. Complices, toujours.

Ils étaient maintenant dans le royaume de La Charrue. Il était encore et toujours Zhangsun Wuji, le prince héritier de Megrez. Elle était devenue son ami, le célèbre médecin Zong Yue. L'un de ses rôles habituels. Un nouveau déguisement pour elle.

Et maintenant, il la regardait séduire la première princesse héritière de la Charrue et il était en train de sourire. Elle était majestueuse et superbe dans ce rôle et il savait déjà qu'il pourrait la regarder le jouer pendant des jours sans se lasser. Peut-être même pourrait-il lui demander ce soir, après avoir rejoint le pavillon qu'on leur avait assigné, si, comme pour la première princesse, quelques pétales de fleur s'étaient perdus dans le cou du prince héritier de Megrez ? Si oui, le docteur Zong Yue pouvait-il l'aider à s'en débarrasser ?

Elle se moquerait certainement de lui, menacerait même peut-être de raconter le tout au véritable Zong Yue - Et elle le fit ! - mais elle ne lui refuserait pas sa demande. Il le savait déjà.

Mais non. Quand même. Vraiment. Jamais, il n'aurait cru que la voir jouer à être quelqu'un d'autres lui plairait autant.

…

* * *

Tout est de la faute d'Océ… Je pars bouder.


End file.
